Blessures
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Un pilote a peur de ca qu'il pourrait trouver dans cette chambre... Les trois autres pilotes l'aiderons à pousser cette porte... OS, Angst trés leger, Yaoi...


¤

… Blessures …

¤

_Note de l'auteuZe :_ **_E_**t voilà après une longuuuuuuuuuueeeeeee absence, j'ai enfin retrouver l'inspiration, enfin assez pour vous pondre ce petit OS !!!  
**_J_**'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!  
**_B_**onne LeCture !!!

_Rating :_ **_M_**, toujours M, et encore un peu de M, pour cause de lemon lemonant dans ce tit' texte…

_Paring :_ **_F_**ranchement vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais vous le dire ???

_Et encore un peu de blabla de Moûa :_ **_J_**uste une dite dédicace à ma **_NamouretTe_**, à **_Margot_** et puis à **_Dekado_** !!! **_G_**ros **_B_**isouxxx à toutes !!!

¤

¤

¤

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Je referme mon ordinateur et le repousse violement sur le canapé.  
Depuis que je suis rentré de mission, il y a deux jours, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour écrire mon rapport, que je dois accessoirement rendre dans six heures à Noin. Je vois sans cesse l'image de Heero tombant à la renverse comme imprimé au fer rouge sur ma rétine.  
Je me lève et sort de ma chambre, j'ai un moment d'arrêt quand je me retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de Heero. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces images qui me torturent et je dévale les escaliers en courant. Je salue à peine Trowa quand je le croise et ouvre le minibar pour me servir un verre de saké.

¤

_Heero posant une bouteille au milieu de la table.  
__**"On fait un concours ?"  
**__**"T'as aucune chance…"** répondit l'américain en levant son verre de vodka vers le japonais, avant d'attacher ses cheveux.  
__Un sourire moqueur sur le visage couleur pain d'épice.  
__**"Ça m'étonnerait, c'est du saké !"  
**__Des yeux améthyste qui s'écarquillent, un sourire qui s'accentue. L'américain n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool japonais._

¤

Je bois cul sec le premier verre et savoure la brûlure de l'alcool qui coule le long de ma gorge. Je me sers ensuite un deuxième verre et me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil d'Heero.

¤

_Le japonais balança ses chaussures dans le hall et prit la direction du salon. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant Quatre dans le fauteuil où il voulait se poser mais alla se planter devant le blond.  
__**Bouge, Winner. **Grogna Heero.  
__Le blond ne releva pas les yeux de son livre mais haussa un sourcil. Heero avait beau avoir eut une dure journée, il n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça.  
__**Prend un autre fauteuil.** Répond le blond en faisant un vague signe de la main.  
__**"Veux pas."  
**__**"Non, mais on dirait vraiment un gosse là, Yuy !" **commenta Wufei qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.  
__Le brun se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de se laissa tomber sur le blond qui poussa un cri d'indignation. Il tenta de déloger Heero de ses genoux mais le japonais s'était accroché à sa chemise et dormait déjà.  
__**"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"** Interrogea Trowa en mordant dans un morceau de pain, avant de s'étouffer avec. "**Quatre…"** gronda-t-il.  
__**"Ah, mais j'y suis pour rien moi, c'est lui."** Répondit Quatre en désignant le jeune homme sur ses genoux.  
__**"Je confirme." **Ajouta Wufei, un sourire qui ne pouvait seulement se voir que dans ses yeux.  
__Leurs regards se dirigèrent tous vers le japonais qui semblait dormir comme un bienheureux et des sourires tendres apparurent sur leurs lèvres. Ils se tournèrent vers l'américain quand_ _celui-ci passa la porte.  
__**"Toi aussi, t'y as droit, Cat-chou."** Remarqua Duo en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de lui.  
__**"Mais…"  
"**__**Heero fait toujours ça quand il est nase, c'est en quelque sorte « son » fauteuil." **_

¤

L'odeur de l'homme envahit automatiquement mes sens et je ferme très fort les yeux pour retenir l'envie soudaine de pleurer qui vient de me submerger. Je bois une gorgée de saké et pose mon verre à coté de moi, par terre. Je me recroqueville, ensuite, dans le fauteuil, les jambes ramenaient contre mon torse, et entreprend de me calmer.  
Des bruits de pas, étouffés par la moquette noir, me font me tendre un peu plus et je sens une main ramasser mon verre et le poser sur la table base. J'ouvre les yeux en reconnaissant la présence de Quatre et plonge directement dans un tourbillon bleu partagé entre peine et colère.  
**"Ça va, Duo ?"  
****"Oui." **Je réponds d'une petite voix.  
**"Menteur."  
**Je détourne le regard et serre les poings. Je sais très bien que je me mens mais c'est le seul moyen pour que je ne craque pas.  
**"Tu devrais aller le voir…" **soupir Quatre en sortant de la pièce.  
Je garde la tête baissée et fini par me relever après de longues minutes. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule qui m'indique que ça fait déjà deux heures que je me morfonds.  
Je prends la direction de la cave, où nous avons installé une salle de sport, en espérant me changer les idées. J'ouvre la porte et arrive directement dans la salle de combat. Les murs sont couverts d'armes blanches, allant du sabre arabe au katana japonais en passant par des poignards divers. Je soupire en me laissant glisser contre un mur.

¤

_Heero, debout au milieu de la pièce, les jambes légèrement écartées, faisait face à Wufei. le chinois était assit sur le sol, prostré, complètement dévasté après la mort de Sally quelques jours plus tôt.  
__**"Debout Chang !" **ordonna froidement Heero, en faisant signe à Trowa de relever le chinois.  
__Heero commença immédiatement un enchaînement de coups rapides mais s'arrêta presque aussi rapidement. Le chinois n'avait eut aucune réaction, mais avait reculé de quelques pas sous la puissance des coups d'Heero.  
__**"Laisse le faire." **Ordonna Quatre à Duo en le retenant par le bras alors qu'il allait pour s'interposer entre les deux hommes.  
__**"Chang défends toi."  
**__**"Non, je n'en ai pas le…"  
**__**"Droit ? C'est ça que tu allais dire, Chang. Alors tu laisses tomber ? Sally s'est sacrifié pour que toi, tu puisses vivre."  
**__**"Je ne le mérite pas…"  
**__Heero se planta devant lui et l'attrapa par le collet pour le soulever du sol à bout de bras. Duo pouvait voir, d'où il était les yeux de japonais s'agiter de nombreux sentiments qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.  
__**"Tu n'as même pas le droit de dire, non, de penser ça. Elle l'a choisit pour toi. Pour que toi, tu vives et que tu avances, sans te retourner. Alors redit encore une seule fois ça, et je penserai vraiment qu'elle a vraiment était stupide…"  
**__Heero ne pu finir sa phrase, coupé par le coup de poing qui l'atteignit à la tempe. Sous la force du coup, le japonais lâcha Wufei, reculant de plusieurs pas, il porta une main à son arcade sourcilière droite. Il regarda ensuite alternativement le chinois et sa main couverte de sang et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres.  
__**"Je t'interdis de dire ça !"  
**__**"Bien, ne l'oubli jamais." **Répondit Heero avant de quitter la salle._

¤

Je me prends la tête entre les mains et crispe mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Je suis tenté de crier pour me calmer, mais je sais que si je le fais un des trois autres va rappliquer alors je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées noires.  
Je m relève et laisse ma main courir sur le mur en allant vers l'autre salle. Elle aussi remplie de souvenirs… J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur alors que ma main gauche butte contre le tranchant d'un des katanas. Je sers le poing et tourne le dos à la pièce dans laquelle je voulais aller. Je monte lentement les escaliers pour me rendre au premier étage. Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'ouvre la pharmacie et en sors le désinfectant ainsi qu'une bande. Je suis tellement sur les nerfs en ce moment que le flacon m'échappe et tombe dans le lavabo.  
**"Laisse moi faire." **Me dis une voix, dans mon dos, qui me fait sursauter.  
Je me retourne pour faire face à un Wufei ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille et laissant voir une partie de l'idéogramme qu'il a de tatoué sur la hanche droite. Il me fait m'asseoir sur le bord de la machine à laver.  
**"Tends la main !"  
**Je ne pense même pas à le reprendre sur sa façon de me parler et je m'exécute, attendant patiemment qu'il ait fini de faire ce qu'il fait le mieux. C'est-à-dire soigner les gens. Après la mort de Sally, pendant une mission, il était resté complètement tétanisé au moment d'abattre son ennemi. Heero avait été tenté de le tuer mais après de longues minutes de discutions avec Quatre, où le blond l'avait barbé avec ses théories et autres statistiques, le japonais avait accepté de laisser l'arabe parler avec Wufei, et était partit marcher pour calmer sa colère et sa peur.  
Après cet incident, Wufei avait finalement décidé de ne plus aller sur le terrain mais de coordonner les missions depuis leurs planques, et avait étudié pour pouvoir devenir médecin le plus vite possible.  
**"C'est bon, j'ai fini." **M'annonce-t-il en achevant de nouer mon bandage.

¤

_**"Maxwell !"** hurla l voix grave du japonais.  
__Duo papillonna des yeux et essaya de les garder ouverts, mais ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il entendit seulement une voix prononcer un « merde » rageur avant qu'une violente douleur ne se répande dans tout son corps, le faisant s'arquer sur le sol. Ses yeux, écarquillés par la douleur, essayèrent de se fixer sur le visage de Heero, qu'il savait penché au dessus de lui, mais il ne distingua qu'une forme floue.  
__**"Bien si tu as encore l'idée de fermer les yeux, je recommence." **Lui dit Heero en prenant son visage entre ses mains.  
__**"Il faut y aller Yuy." **Annonça Trowa, qui devait les couvrir.  
__Duo se sentit soulevé du sol et plaqué contre un torse musclé dans lequel il sentait le cœur du japonais battre la chamade. Il passa un bras derrière le cou de Heero et son autre main s'accrocha, comme elle pu, à son tee-shirt.  
__Quand Duo reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard, il était allongé dans un lit qui sentait le parfum d'homme. Il essaya de se redresser mais une main ferme se posa sur son torse et l'obligea à rester couché.  
__**"Tu ne bouges pas !" **lui ordonna Heero. Je vais changer ton pansement.  
__Duo entendit le japonais pendre quelque sur la table de nuit et il pu enfin le voir. Le jeune homme ne portait qu'un pantalon noir et une serviette humide autour du cou, ses cheveux étaient également encore mouillés.  
__**"Tu sors de la douche ?" **demanda Duo avant qu'une quinte de toux le prenne.  
__Heero acquiesça d'un signe de tête et après l'avoir aider à boire lui retira le drap et posant ses mains sur la cuisse du natté, il commença à lui retirer la bande. Le natté frissonna quand les mains froides de Heero se posèrent sur lui mais il ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui commençait à ses répandre dans tout son corps malgré les gestes doux du japonais. _

¤

**"Tu t'en souviens, hein ?" **me demande Wufei en me voyant les yeux dans le vague.  
**"La fois où Heero s'est occupé de moi ?"** Le chinois acquiesce et moi je fronce les sourcils et ancre mon regard dans celui de Wufei. "**Au fait pourquoi c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi et pas toi, ou Quatre ?"** je fini par demander.  
Un sourire vient se peindre sur le visage du brun et il se penche vers moi, jusqu'à se que ses lèvres soient toutes prés de mon oreille percée.

¤

_**"Duo…"** soupira le japonais en se tournant vers l'américain.  
__Duo fonça les sourcils et porta une main à son oreille gauche en se demandant si il ne ferait pas mieux d'accepter rapidement. Son coéquipier semblait sur le point de craquer et de lui percer lui-même l'oreille.  
__**"But…"  
**__**"C'est pour la mission et puis après tu pourras laisser le trou se reboucher."** Lui lança Heero en lui bloquant les bras dans le dos. "**Vous pouvez y aller."** Dit-il ensuite au perceur.  
__**"Vous êtes sur ?"** interrogea l'homme, quelque peu perplexe face au comportement de ses clients.  
__**"Oui."  
**__Duo sourit en décelant une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix de son ami et retira sa main de son oreille gauche. Il se tint parfaitement immobile tout le temps où l'homme lui perça l'oreille et lui mit, ensuite, un petit anneau en argent auquel Heero accrocha une toute petite croix noire._

¤

**"Parce qu'il a tenu à s'occuper de toi lui-même. Il a même failli étrangler Quatre quand il est entré dans la chambre pour lui porter à manger."** Il me laisse quelques secondes pour digérer ce qu'il vient de dire puis continue. "**Je sais que ça t'énerve qu'on te la** **répète mais… tu devrais aller le voir. Je suis persuadé qu'il serait heureux de te voir en se réveillant."  
**Wufei range ce dont il s'est servi pour me soigner, alors que je ne bouge pas, ma main droite jouant avec la petite croix pendue à l'anneau de mon oreille. Il sort ensuite de la pièce, me laissant seul, et je l'entends rentrer dans sa chambre.  
Je fini par me traiter d'idiot et je prends la direction de ma chambre en courant. Quand j'ouvre la porte mon regard se pose immédiatement sur Trowa, Quatre et Wufei qui son assit sur mon lit et qui me regardent en souriant. Le français tend le bras vers moi et je vois, qui dépasse de son poing fermé, mes clés de moto. Je les récupèrent, les embrasse tous les trois sur la joue et alors qu'ils sourient tendrement je repars comme je suis venu, cfrançais tend le bras vers moi et je vois, qui dépasse de son poing fermé, mes clés de moto. Je les récupèrent, les embrasse tous les trois sur la joue et alors qu'ils sourient tendrement je repars comme je suis venu, c'est-à-dire en courant.

Je retire mon casque alors que je descends de ma moto. Je me dirige rapidement vers la réception de l'hôpital et signale ma présence à l'infirmière en me raclant la gorge.  
**"Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?"** me demande-t-elle en me faisant un doux sourire.  
**"Oui, je voudrais savoir le numéro de la chambre de Heero Yuy."  
**Je la vois acquiescer et reporter son regard vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir poussé une exclamation de satisfaction, relever la tête vers moi. Une de ses mèches brunes vient barrer son visage, accentuant la couleur menthe à l'eau de ses yeux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver jolie, alors qu'elle s'apprête à me sourire.  
**"Il se trouve…"  
****"Dans le quartier sécurisé et seuls familles et militaires peuvent s'y rendre."** La coupe une voix sèche.  
Je vois Meg, c'est écrit sur son badge, se crisper et rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Je me béni d'avoir prit ma veste dans ma précipitation et en sort mon accréditation sur laquelle est écrit en gros et en rouge : « Preventer : Lieutenant-Colonel Maxwell ». Je le fourre sous le nez de la mégère et retiens mon sourire pendant qu'elle perd peu à peu le peau de couleur qu'elle avait.  
**"Toutes mes excuses, Lieutenant-Colonel. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous conduire…"** me dit-elle.  
**"Non, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Je suis sure que Meg se fera un plaisir de m'indiquer le chemin."  
**J'adresse un sourire hypocrite à la vieille pendant que Meg rougit. Sa supérieure manque de s'étouffer mais donne tout de même son autorisation à sa subordonnée. La brune se lève de derrière sa réception et passe de mon coté, avec un petit sourire elle me demande de la suivre.  
**"Je… merci pour tout à l'heure. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, j'aurai sûrement du subir une remontrance en règle."** Chuchote Meg en tapant le code permettant d'accéder aux quartiers sécurisés.  
**"De rien. Elle n'avait pas à te parler comme ça."  
**On marche pendant quelques minutes et elle fini par s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'une porte qu'elle m'indique comme être celle de Heero. Je lui sourit et me dirige vers cette porte gardée par deux officiers que je connais bien.  
**"Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, Messieurs. Je prends le relais."**

Ils m'adressent un bref saluent avant de se détourner et de partir vers la salle de repos.  
De mon coté, je prends une grande inspiration et j'ouvre doucement la porte, comme pour ne pas déranger l'habitant des lieux. J'avance de quelques pas dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. Quand mes yeux se sont enfin habitués à l'obscurité des lieux, je distingue un lit, au fond de la pièce, dont les draps se soulèvent au rythme lent et régulier d'une respiration. Je m'avance jusqu'au lit et pose mon regard sur le visage endormi de Heero, et me dit qu'il a presque l'air serein. Je passe doucement une main dans ses cheveux et le long de son visage, encore un peu trop pale à mon goût. Je soupire de soulagement et prit tous les dieux que je connais pour ne plus jamais me retrouver dans cette situation.

¤

_Duo parcourait les couloirs de la base militaire, sur laquelle les cinq pilotes étaient pour se reposés, à grandes enjambés. La veille Heero avait fait le con et après s'être prit un coup de couteau mal placé, il s'était évanouit dans les bras du natté. Duo avait voulu passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, aux cotés du japonais, mais le médecin en chef l'avait mit à la porte alors qu'il faisait les cents pas à coté du lit de Heero, en prétextant que son compagnon avait besoin de calme pour pouvoir se réveiller au plus vite.  
__Il pénétra bruyamment dans l'infirmerie et se retrouva nez à nez avec le médecin en chef, celui là même qui l'avait expulsé la veille.  
__**"Quel bon vent vous amène, M. Maxwell ?"** interrogea l'homme.  
__**"Je viens vois Heero."  
**__L'homme écarquilla les yeux et tenta de retenir Duo.  
__**"Vous ne pouvez pas…"  
**__**"Il est bien réveillé, non ? Alors il n'y a pas de problème !"** conclut le natté en tirant le rideau qui entourait le lit du japonais.  
__Les deux hommes restèrent stupéfaits devant le spectacle de Heero en train de se rhabiller.  
__**"Mais… que faites vous, M.Yuy ?"** balbutia le médecin.  
__**"Je m'en vais."  
**__**"Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous avez encore besoin de soins et de repos."  
**__Heero l'ignora et enfila sa chemise, grimaçant légèrement quand il du lever les bras. Duo fronça les sourcils et alla se placer face au brun qui boutonnait maintenant la chemise.  
__**"Tu ne comptes pas écouter les conseils du monsieur le médecin, hein ?"** demanda le natté.  
__**"Non."** Répondit placidement Heero.  
__**"Bien !" **ajouta Duo en affichant un sourire narquois.  
__Heero s'immobilisa quelques secondes, surprit par le changement d'attitude de Duo et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le crocher du gauche qui vint le cueillir à la tempe droite. Il bascula en arrière et tomba sur son lit.  
__**"Tu restes ici, et la prochaine fois que tu me fais une peur comme ça, JE TE TUE !"  
**__Heero n'osa pas le contrarier tant le ton du natté était autoritaire mais un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se déshabillait pour ne garder que son boxer, avant de se glisser sous le drap blanc.  
__Duo hocha la tête, satisfait et s'installa sur le bord du lit._

¤

Je me penche vers Heero et dépose un baiser plein de tendresse sur son front. Au moment où je vais pour me redresser je sens une main qui me retient, elle glisse doucement le long de mon dos et les deux bras d'Heero me serre contre son torse. Je me fonds un peu plus contre son torse, sachant qu'il n'a pas été blessé là, et m'agrippe à sa chemise de nuit, médicale et parfaitement horrible qu'on lui a mise. Je sens sa main défaire ma tresse et caresser mes cheveux dans un mouvement qui m'apaise mais je me sens trembler de peut et de soulagement mêlés. J'enfouis un peu plus mon visage dans son cou et y dépose des petits baisers.  
**"Dieu que tu m'as fait peur…"  
****"Duo…"** murmure Heero en me serrant plus fort.  
Je me redresse et caresse son visage comme pour m'assurer qu'il est bien là, et mon regard plonge dans le sien.  
**"Ne refais plus jamais ça… j'ai cru mourir…"** je souffle.

Une lueur apparaît dans ses yeux et je me penche doucement vers lui pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sens se tendre sous la caresse pendant quelques secondes avant de me répondre. Sa main, qui se baladait dans mes cheveux se pose sur ma nuque, la massant doucement pendant qu'il mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Un long gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche et mes mains partent à la découverte de son corps.  
Je me redresse un peu et retire le drap qui sépare encore nos deux corps. Je replonge ensuite vers son cou et le marque comme mien durant que mes mains remonte sa chemise de nuit. Il se cambre contre moi et ses mains se crispent sur mon pull. Je retire rapidement mes chaussures et m'installe au dessus de lui. Entre temps il s'est redressé en position assise et avec un sourire tendre retire mon pull avec une lenteur qui me fait me tortiller sur lui. C'est à son tour d'étouffer un gémissement en mordant mon épaule. Nous nous sourions et il pose son front contre le mien. Je savoure ces quelques secondes de calme sachant que ça ne durerait pas, ses yeux emplis de désir me le disent bien.  
Je frissonne en sentant ses mains descendre vers la ceinture de mon pantalon alors que les miennes son sagement posées sur ses épaules musclées. Il défait habillement le bouton de mon jean et alors qu'il descend la fermeture éclaire, il frôle mon sexe et un sourire se peint sur son visage en me voyant me tendre vers lui. Je dépose une multitude de baisers sur son visage et lui chercher, de ses mains, tous les endroits qu'il doit toucher pour me faire réagir.  
Je fronce les sourcils et le repousse avant de me lever. Je lui tourne le dos et avec une lenteur tortueuse je retire mes derniers vêtements, entendant au fur et à mesure son souffle s'accélérer. Quand je me retourne vers lui, ses prunelles cobalts agitaient par une tempête d'émotions me cloue sur place quelques secondes. Je secoue la tête et sa bouche s'entrouvre pour me murmurer un « viens » silencieux et presque suppliant. Il écarte lentement les jambes et pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes j'ai le souffle coupé devant la vision de pure luxure qu'il m'offre. Les yeux à demi fermés, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées de nos baisers et de ses morsures, le cou marqué de mes baisers. Son torse se soulève irrégulièrement et je sens ma respiration se caller sur la sienne alors que je me réinstalle sur lui.  
Il me jette un regard surpris mais je n'en tiens pas compte, ma bouche retrace déjà la courbe de son torse alors qu'une de mes mains guide son sexe en moi. J'arque le dos et rejette la tête en arrière. Mes mains vont se poser sur ses chevilles et je continue à me laisser descendre sur sa verge gonflée de désir. Quand il a enfin prit complètement possession de mon corps, nos regards s'accrochent et il entame un doux mouvement de vas et viens. Je frisonne et accompagne ses mouvements en allant à la rencontre de ses hanches, qui vont toujours plus vite. Ses mains retracent la carte de mon corps et l'une d'elles vient se poser sur mon sexe, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de nos hanches.  
Je pose mon front contre le sien et me mord les lèvres sous les vagues de plaisirs qui me submergent. Il attrape mes lèvres entre les siennes et je me libère dans un cri qu'il vient cueillir à même mes lèvres. Il a un sursaut en me sentant me contracter et il me suit dans la jouissance. Je me laisse tomber à coté de lui et il me serre contre lui.  
J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux en sentant ses mains arrêter leur agréable massage. Je prends le tend de reprendre une respiration à peu prés normale et je m'apprête à parler quand un regard de mon homme (sourire crétin puissance 10) m'en empêche.  
**"Les grandes discutions et déclarations… demain Duo-kun."** Murmure-t-il avec un air adorable de chat endormi.

¤

¤

Trowa embrassa l'épaule droite de Quatre, laissant ses mains se promener sur le torse pâle de l'arabe. Quatre soupira de contentement et se colla un peu plus, si cela était possible, au français qui continuait de l'embrasser, descendant toujours plus bas et provoquant des frissons de plus en plus prononcés à Quatre. Le blond papillonna des yeux et tenta de se retourner mais les mains ferme de son amant posées sur ses hanches l'en empêchèrent. Le français disparu sous les draps et mordilla l'arrondi de la hanche de sa hanche. Quatre posa une main sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à remonter jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser.  
Trowa renversa le bond sous lui et mordilla sa clavicule avant de descendre et d'aller agacer ses tétons. Le châtain redessina les courbes déliées que traçaient les muscles de Quatre sous sa peau. Le jeune homme s'arque vers Trowa en gémissement doucement.  
Le français laissa courir sa langue à l'intérieur de la cuise gauche de l'arabe, redécouvrant une nouvelle fois le tatouage représentant un lotus. Quatre agrippa le drap à ses côtés pour s'empêcher de plonger les doigts dans la chevelure châtaigne de son homme. Le blond releva la tête et fixa son regard dans celui trop vert de son amant qui lui lançait un regard gourmant alors que sa langue se baladait le long de sa verge tendue. Quatre rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un cri de plaisir. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il supplia Trowa de venir maintenant, entrecoupant sa litanie de mots en arabe. Le français tendit la main vers la table de nuit et se saisit du pot de lubrifiant qui s'y trouvait. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et en déposa sur ses mains, avant de le balancer à travers la chambre.  
Quatre se cambra en sentant de deux le préparer, avant qu'un troisième ne les rejoigne. Il soupira quand Trowa retira ses doigts mais un nouveau cri de plaisir mourut dans sa gorge quand le sexe de son amant pénétra, d'un seul coup, en lui. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de son homme et s'y agrippa, laissant des marques de griffures alors que celui-ci allait et venait en lui avec passion. Leurs coups de hanches devinrent rapidement désordonnés et Quatre se rendit en sentant Trowa l'emplir de sa jouissance.

Les deux hommes retombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, essoufflés. Trowa se tourna vers Quatre et après un sourire tendre et un autre baiser, ils se levèrent pour aller prendre une douche, ils devaient aller voir Heero, et puis Duo n'était pas rentré la veille et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter.

De longues minutes après être entrés dans la salle de bain, ils en ressortirent propres et habillés. Chacun d'eux prirent leur manteau.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils furent surpris de ne trouver personne à l'accueil. Des bruits de voix se firent entendre et intrigué les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers eux.  
**"Il en est hors de question !"** cria une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns.  
L'homme en face d'elle la saisit par le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur.  
**"Lâche moi."** Ordonna-t-elle alors que l'homme plongeait son visage dans son cou.  
Quatre plissa les yeux et alors qu'il allait s'avancer Trowa le devança et saisit l'inconnu par le collet, le soulevant du sol.  
**"Je pense que cette demoiselle vous a dit de la laisser."** Siffla Quatre, les yeux plissés.  
L'inconnu se ratatina sur lui-même tant l'aura du blond était menaçante et après que le français l'est lâché, il parti en courant.

**"Vous allez bien ?"** demanda Trowa en tendant une main vers la jeune femme qui était tombée à terre.  
**"Oui, merci." **Assura-t-elle en acceptant la main que lui tendait le châtain. Elle lissa les plis de sa blouse puis se tourna vers eux les sourcils froncés. "**Au fait, puis-je vous aider ?"  
****"Bien sur…"  
****"Meg, vous pouvez m'appeler Meg."  
****"Et bien nous voudrions le numéro de la chambre de Heero Yuy."  
****"Je ne pourrai vous y accompagner que si vous êtes de l'armée, et puis il doit y avoir quelqu'un avec lui."** Annonça-t-elle.  
Quatre et Trowa échangèrent un regard complice puis sortirent leur accréditation.

¤

Trowa prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de leur ami. Avec Quatre, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au lit et un sourire tendre vint se peindre sur leurs visages en voyant Heero et Duo enlacés.  
Le français prit la main de son amant et l'entraîna dehors.  
**"C'est un moment rien qu'à eux."** Murmura-t-il a l'oreille de Quatre alors que celui-ci allait protester.

¤

¤

¤

**_E_**t voilà mon premier One Shot sur Gundam que j'arrive à finir !!! Je suis trop contente !!!

**_L_**aissez moi une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimez… ou pas !!!

**_K_**iss et milles papouilles à tous !!!

… **_Sanka_** ♠…


End file.
